The Ship of Dreams
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Benjamin Weir meets Ethan Morgan aboard the Unsinkable Ship? Will love bloom or will tragedy strike and separate them before it has a chance to? Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read. No flames! I own no rights to characters or names from the shows!
1. Setting Sail

**Hello my fans! I am here with another story, strictly Bethan! Please enjoy! This is one of the big stories I was talking about! So please enjoy and review!**

Benny stood there at the gangplank, his elderly grandmother Evelyn pushing him from behind as he stared up at the magnificent ship.

"It's huge grandmother!" Benny said, feeling a sense of overwhelming joy and adventure creep into his body as he looked from stern to bow of the ship. "Is it really unsinkable?" he asked, looking back at his grandmother who held a mink stole over her shoulders as the servants and baggage people held onto their suitcases.

"Yes my dear boy, the grandest ship to ever set sail and we get to be on her for her grand maiden voyage. Now hurry it up Benjamin! We are holding up the boarding process!" Evelyn said sternly, smacking Benny's butt with her purse as he jolted himself from his thoughts and walked forward into the ship. He walked into one of the grand hallways and looked at everyone passing him by, all dressed elegantly and in their best attire.

"Grandmother, may I explore the ship for a small while?" Benny asked as he turned and watched his grandmother give orders to the luggage carriers as she directed them to their suite.

"Yes Benjamin, just be back in for dinner. We are having dinner with some of England's finest!" Evelyn said, giving her grandson a dollar before patting him on the shoulder and sent him on his merry way.

Benny could feel a sense of amazement in his mind as he walked alongside the deck, groups and groups of people waving to the people on the dock. He ran to the edge and began to wave to everyone as other people threw small bits of confetti off the side. He watched it cascade down to the dockside as people waved back as hordes of other people loaded the ship with cars and crates with cranes. He smiled to himself as the ocean wind blew across his face, his emerald green eyes looking off towards the water. He could hear everyone cheering and laughing as the ships horn blared across the area, signaling it was departing soon. Benny knew he was from a finer background and should hold himself to a higher standard but he couldn't help but jump excitedly and let the excitement of the moment overtake him.

"I see your a jumpy one aren't ya my boy?" came a thick southern accent as Benny turned around and saw a heavier set woman staring at him and smiling.

"I'm sorry madam, I'm just overwhelmed by everything!" Benny said excitedly as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh don't apologize sonny, where I come from you make even the most fine folks look like apes. The names Molly Brown," the woman said, reaching out a jeweled hand and shaking Benny's with vigor.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Benny said, reverting back to his finer way of speech as he straightened his back and watched as the woman laughed at him.

"Oh lighten up, you don't have to act all fine and dandy around me. And call me Molly, none of this ma'am stuff. So what's your name sonny, and who are you on board with?" Molly asked, walking with Benny as they made their way down the deck of the ship.

"My names Benjamin Weir, I'm from moving from London to New York City with my grandmother Evelyn Weir," Benny said, catching Molly off guard as she gave him a look of astonishment.

"Well I do say, never thought I'd have the privilege to speak to part of the Weir family. Your family single handily took over whole companies through wit and skill, you have talented blood inside you Benjamin. Will you be dining with us tonight for dinner?" Molly asked before coming to a stop and looking up at the taller teen.

"Indeed I shall Ms. Molly Brown!" Benny said, giggling slightly as Molly laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good, I shall see you and your grandmother tonight! Welcome aboard the Titanic Benjamin!" Molly said before saying her goodbye and walking off into the ship.

Benny turned around and looked out towards the dock as the ship began to move forward, everyone waving goodbye still as the ship moved out to sea with the help of tugboats. That's when Benny suddenly felt someone fall into him as he turned around and held someone up.

"I'm so sorry!" came a softer voice as Benny helped the person stand up before looking into dark brown eyes."I..must have lost my footing when the ship moved forward," the other man said as Benny felt a slight shade of pink tint his cheeks before he stepped back and looked at the smaller person in front of him.

"It's okay, accidents happen. What's your name?" Benny said, watching as the smaller man cast his eyes down from his gaze.

"Ethan Morgan, what about you sir?" Ethan said as he looked once more into Benny's emerald eyes, a slight frown adorning his face as he rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"I'm Benjamin Weir, of the Weir family. Where might you be heading?" Benny asked, watching as Ethan shifted under his gaze uncomfortably.

"I guess where ever the sea winds take me good sir. If you don't mind, I've got to get to my cabin!" Ethan said before Benny watched the other run off down the deck.

"Huh, wonder what's eating him?" Benny asked himself as he watched the other man run off in between other higher end people. He could tell he wasn't first class just by the look of his clothes, all worn and the color faded. Benny shrugged his shoulders before turning to look out into the approaching open ocean as he smiled to himself, he felt like a whole new world was awaiting him on the other side of it.

**Not quite as long as the first chapter of the other big story but I have a feeling it'll do to quench y'alls excitement! I hope you like this, please review! You know you want to!**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**So this story has two or three favorites and follows in less than a hour after publishing. That's the kind of thing that makes me proud to be a writer and all excited inside! Please keep on with your love and reviews! They make my day and night!**

Benny felt a sense of longing drift into his heart as he walked outside of the dining room, leaving his grandmother amongst the other grand names of the world who ate with her.

_Flashback to a few moments ago_

Benny sat there at the table, watching as everyone dined together and ate the finest meat, cheese, and desserts that money could buy as he looked off into the distance. He felt a hand nudge his knee as he snapped from his thoughts and looked at his grandmother who was looking at him with a stern look.

"Benjamin, Mr. Thomas here was just asking you a question. Quit daydreaming!" Evelyn snapped, making Benny look at a man who with a small mustache and a eye glass over his right eye.

"What were you saying Mr. Thomas, my apologies," Benny said as he sat back in his chair and put his silverware onto the provided napkins.

"I was just asking if you would be taking over the family business after your parents unfortunate demise this past winter?" Mr. Thomas asked, not noticing the cringe of pain that washed over Benny's face as he looked down at his plate and then back up.

"Oh...well uh, I haven't quite decided yet on what I want to do. Sixteen is such a young age to know what you want to do with your life, I thought I'd give it some more thought," Benny answered, watching as some of the other men and women began to whisper to each other quietly.

"Oh what are you talking about Benjamin. Of course you'll take over the family business, who else would? Me, a old woman like me couldn't possibly do it," Evelyn said as she laughed, eventually getting everyone else to emit a low chuckle as Benny felt his grandmother turn and give him a 'Watch what you say, we are with royalty!' looks as she patted his leg a bit harshly under the table. Benny just bit his lip as he took his napkin off from his lap and set it down onto the table.

"If you don't mind grandmother, I'd like to excuse myself for some fresh air," Benny exclaimed as he got up and pushed his chair back in, leaving before his grandmother could protest.

_End of Flashback_

Benny walked to the bow of the ship and looked out towards the endless ocean, feeling as misty tears poked at the edges of his eyes. He undid his tie as he relieved his throat of the constant pressure and looked down at the churning water erupting from behind the ship. He felt the cold wind of the Atlantic caress his face as he turned his eyes up to the stars, feeling as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mom...dad...why did you two have to go and leave me like that?" Benny asked, more to himself than anything as he watched the endless of stars twinkle back. He knew his grandmother deep down in the depth of her heart meant well, but she was too far gone in the life of the rich and pampered to understand how Benny felt.

"It feels like everyone out there just wants me to be like all of them. Maybe I want to live my own life, be who _I _want to be," Benny continued saying, feeling his depression build up before he did the unthinkable and grabbed the bows railing and stepped onto it. He could feel a thousand emotions running through his body and mind as he trembled, taking another step up onto the railing before throwing his leg over and hanging off the side.

"I'm sorry guys, I just can't live like this anymore. I can't take the constant pampering, the constant and overwhelming social status I'm being held to, the constant way I must be in tip top shape around everyone," Benny said as he looked up into the sky and continued to cry, before looking down into the ocean water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a soft voice before Benny turned his head quickly and saw the teen from earlier, looking at him.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Benny said, feeling his emotions jumbling up as he looked back to the water and then the teen once more.

"Come on, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over," Ethan said as he tried to reason with Benny.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!" Benny said as he felt more tears slide down his cheeks, before the teen walked to the railing and looked at him.

"No you won't," Ethan said after a long pause, causing Benny to look at him with a glare as he furrowed his brows at him.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and won't do! You don't know me!" Benny said with anger, gripping onto the cold railing tighter and tighter as Ethan stared him down.

"Well, you would've done it already," Ethan said, causing Benny to think to himself as he gathered his thoughts.

"Your distracting me! GO away!" Benny hollered out.

"I can't, I'm involved now. If you jump, I'm going in after you," Ethan continued to say, a calm demeanor overcoming his face.

"Don't be absurd, you'll be killed. The fall alone would kill you!" Benny said, still debating things in his mind as he argued with the other teenager.

"I'm a good swimmer, it would hurt, not going to lie. To tell ya the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold," Ethan said as he looked out into the ocean, the cold breeze brushing his cheeks slightly.

"How cold?" Benny asked after a bit of thinking, looking over at Ethan hesitantly as he watched the other guy look back at him.

"Freezing, maybe a couple of degree's over. Ever been to Wisconsin?" Ethan asked Benny, causing Benny to look at him with a dumb founded face.

"What?" he said.

"They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, I remember when I was a kid. Me and my father went ice fishing on one of the lakes. Ice fishing is where-" Ethan began.

"I know what ice fishing is!" Benny exclaimed, mad that the other teen would even begin to question his intelligence.

"Sorry, you just kinda look like a indoor guy," Ethan said, waving his hands up as he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling ya, water that cold, like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you all over your body. You can't breath, can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here," Ethan finished.

"Your crazy!" Benny said, trying to defend himself.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect sir I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here. Come on, give your hand. You don't wanna do this," Ethan said softly, giving Benny his hand before he gently reached over and took it. Benny chuckled to himself as Ethan smiled at him, making his cheeks blush a slight red before he lifted his foot up. But before he knew it, he slipped on some of the loose fabric of his dress pants and lost his footing, falling to the waters below before Ethan pulled back and caught him.

"Ah! Help me!" Benny screamed out loud, flailing his body back and forth as he tried to regain footing once more before losing it again.

"Come on! I got ya! Pull yourself up!" Ethan hollered out, struggling to keep Benny's hands in his as he slowly watched the other pull himself up before they fell back onto the deck.

Benny caught himself gasping for air as he laid on the wooden deck, Ethan hovering over him as he looked up into those brown eyes before smiling.

"Your crazy, just batshit crazy," Benny said as he began to chuckle and laugh at himself, Ethan joining in before the both of them were holding their sides giggling.

Benny stood up as he brushed some of the dust off his suit and pants, noticing a tear in them that grandma would surely rant about later.

"Let me escort you to your room as a thank you," Benny said, watching as Ethan frowned and looked away in dismay.

"You don't have to do that, I was just doing a kind deed," Ethan said quickly, feeling as Benny reached over and gripped his arm.

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do for you after what you did for me," Benny said, only feeling Ethan tug away from his arm gently but surely.

"Well..if I can't do that. Will you at least join me and my grandmother for breakfast tomorrow morning? I won't take no for a answer!" Benny said, raising his hand to cut off Ethan's protest. He smiled at the smaller of the two and when Ethan looked up at him and smiled back, he felt something in heart warm up.

"Why hello there boys, mighty fine night tonight isn't it?" came Molly Brown's voice as she walked out onto the deck with Benny's grandmother and a few other women.

"Why hello Mrs. Brown, what are you ladies doing out here at this time of night instead of being in the warm comfort of inside?" Benny asked, turning his attention to the four women who walked over and smiled at him before looking at Ethan.

"Well, the girls got up and wanted to come outside for a bit of starlight. Who's your friend Benjamin? And for heavens sake! Why does your clothes look like they were just taken through a rake?" Evelyn said, startled as she walked over and felt the rips in Benny's shirt and pants from the railing.

"Oh, about that. I was just looking over the railing here, trying to see the uh, the uh, the name of the ship and I slipped and Mr. Morgan here was courageous enough to catch me and help me back over the side again!" Benny said, stammering a bit as his grandmother eyed him and then Ethan, a look of distaste and pleasure in her eyes. She looked like she had just tasted something foul and bitter, before looking back to Benny.

"I was just inviting him to tomorrow's breakfast with the captain as a thank you for his act of bravery," Benny said, watching as Molly Brown clasped her hands together in glee.

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Mrs. Brown said, watching as Evelyn nodded her head before shooing Benny in the other direction with the other women, leaving Ethan behind who was staring intently at Benny.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Ethan, meet me at the clock in the grand staircase!" Benny said over his shoulder as his grandmother pushed him in the opposite direction.

"Son? Sonny?" Mrs. Brown said, snapping her fingers before getting the attention of Ethan who just stared blankly at her. "Do you have any idea of what your doing? And what do you plan on wearing?" she asked, looking Ethan up and down.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ethan said, looking at his color faded clothing before looking back up at Molly who studied his expression for a bit.

"I see, well meet me at cabin suite thirty-six B tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. The captains breakfast is at eight-thirty, I'll have something for you!" Molly said happily as she gave Ethan a reassuring pat and nodded her head before walking off towards the ships doors.

Ethan just stood there, once again alone as he looked up at the stars and felt something changing in his heart before he shook his head and walked back into the ship and went to his cabin in steerage.

Benny continued walking with his grandmother back to their cabin suite as she bid goodbye to the rest of the girls before she took Benny's arm and hurried him down the hallway with a strong grip.

"What do you think your doing?" Evelyn asked, shutting their door quietly so no attention would be drawn to them before turning around and glaring at Benny.

"What on earth do you mean grandmother?" Benny asked, clearly surprised at his grandmother's outburst as she strut across the room and set down her mink stole, a maid standing in the corner.

"Your excused Tiffany!" Evelyn said sternly as the maid curtsied and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her before Evelyn turned back to Benny.

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw how you were looking at that Ethan character! Whatever your thinking of him Benjamin, you'd better stop it right now. You know that way of life is disgusting, vile, and you'll only burn in hell for it!" Evelyn said, walking forward before she took Benny's chin in her hand and brought his face down to hers. "Do you understand me Benjamin!" she asked, Benny nodding his head before she turned away and stopped, suddenly turning around and smacking the hell out of his cheek before walking off into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. Benny just sat down on one of the silk lined couches and cried into his hands, wishing he had someplace else to go at the current moment as he cursed being born into this wretched rich lifestyle. Meanwhile below deck, Ethan sat on his bunk bed while everyone else slept. He tossed a small ball into the air and re-caught it as he thought of Benny, thought of his warm smile and emerald green eyes. He smiled to himself as he caught himself blushing and rolled over on his side, looking out the porthole at the few stars that passed by in the dark. He didn't exactly know what he was feeling but he knew it was a good feeling, but yet at the same time he felt ashamed. He knew his lower class status meant he could never develop a long lasting friendship or relationship for that matter with anyone of higher class. Sighing to himself, Ethan set down his small ball and resigned himself to a night of sleeping, knowing he had to get up early in the morning.

**Okay, so how did I do? Is this good? Please, please, please review! I love reviews!**


	3. Captain's Breakfast & A Dip in the Pool

**Early morning update, please enjoy and review! It makes me smile every time you do! **

Ethan walked down the lavish and intricately decorated hallway towards Molly's cabin before he came to a mahogany door and knocked on it lightly. He stood back as the energetic woman opened it and greeted him.

"Hey sonny! Right on time!" Molly said, ushering Ethan into the room as she shut the door and walked around him towards a dresser. Ethan looked around amazed, everything was either adorned in silk or embroidered with some kind of soft fabric and painted or dyed with the best and most vibrant colors.

"Here we go! Try this on over there in the spare bedroom, it's a nice gray silk shirt with a pair of black dress pants. It's for my son, but I don't think he will mind if you wear it first, go on now! We don't have much time to get you camouflaged for the other dining guests." Molly said as she watched Ethan walk off into the bedroom, and after a few minutes came walking back out. Molly just looked him up and down as she smiled and had him turn around.

"I knew it! My son and you are almost the same size! Great, now let's fix that hair dear," Mrs. Brown said as she led Ethan over to a vanity table and sat him down. Ethan knew it would be a long process as she opened a drawer and fumbled through dozens of jewel encrusted combs.

Benny's POV – Third Person

Benny paced back and forth in the near the clock by the grand staircase as he looked up at the clock, two wooden angels holding onto it. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, and could only identify it as nervousness as he smiled to himself. He had spent a good portion of the prior night crying after the fight between him and his grandmother before he finally passed out in bed. He waved to a few passing passengers as they nodded their head at him, smiling gracefully. Anything that everyone did around here was graceful and poised and it was starting to annoy Benny, no one ever showed their true sides, always trying to act like porcelain dolls. He stopped and leaned against the wooden wall as he looked around the stairwell until his eyes landed on a pair of black penny loafers, looking up until his emerald eyes met oak ones. Benny smiled to himself as he watched Ethan descend down the steps until he was standing next to him, smiling and slightly blushing at the same time.

"You look great, was this Molly's doing?" Benny asked, watching as Ethan's eyes went a little wide before he looked down and away.

"Is it that obvious I had to have help?" Ethan asked, looking slightly dejected before Benny internally smacked himself, he had no idea Ethan's self esteem was so shot.

"No, I just knew that she had said something about fixing you up. Don't worry about a thing, you'll be sure to pass as one of us for sure!" Benny said, looking around to see if anyone was watching before offering Ethan his arm. "Shall we dine with the captain fine sir?" Benny said, blushing himself as Ethan began to giggle and intertwined their arms together.

"Here, here! We shall!" Ethan said, imitating a wealthy Englishman before they opened the doors to the grand dining hall and walked in.

Benny was happy someone like Ethan had stumbled upon him, maybe this cruise wouldn't be so bad after all he thought. That's when he saw his grandmother Evelyn, and quickly broke their arms from each other as she turned to look at them, her smile fading into a frown.

"What's wrong Benjamin?" Ethan asked, alarmed at Benny's sudden reaction before he followed his gaze and saw his grandmother staring at them with distaste before they walked forward and took their seats at the dining table.

"You don't have to call me Benjamin, in all honesty I hate that name. Call me Benny," Benny whispered over to Ethan as he nodded his head and made a mental note of it for later.

"Why hello there Mr. Weir, how are you this lovely morning?" Thomas Andrews, the architect of the ship, asked.

"Well any morning aboard the lovely Titanic is a grand one indeed Mr. Thomas," Benny said as the man smiled at him and took his seat a bit farther down the table as other guests came in and seated themselves.

"I was wondering where you had went so early this morning _Benjamin_, I was starting to worry." Evelyn said, raising her eyebrows at the two boys before a entourage of waiters came out with dishes of food and jugs of both wine and orange juice.

"I took a early morning walk grandmother, thought I'd watch the sunrise over the Atlantic before getting ready for breakfast." Benny said, avoiding her gaze as a waiter came over and began dishing out food onto their plates.

"Wine or orange juice sir?" a waiter asked Ethan as he looked up at two silver jugs, before picking orange juice to be on the safe side. Ethan had never seen such grand food in his life. Pancakes with cranberries cooked into them, biscuits with exotic fruit jelly spread onto them, scrambled eggs with cheese he had never even heard off shredded on top, and fine cut ham.

"This all looks so wonderfully good, I don't know where to start," Ethan muttered, listening as Benny giggled at his reaction before placing a hand on his knee and leaning in close.

"We wait until the captain has taken the first bite as to not come across as rude or anything of that nature." Benny said, watching as Ethan nodded his head in understanding as everyone raises their glasses into the air.

"To a mighty fine breakfast aboard the Unsinkable Ship!" Mr. Andrews said before everyone clinked their glasses together and began to dig into their food.

"This taste amazing, what's this stuff on top of the pancakes?" Ethan whispered to Benny who just looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"It's called maple syrup, people use it to sweeten foods like pastries or what your eating now. It comes from the maple tree," Benny whispered back, beginning to fully understand how third class Ethan truly was as he smiled at the younger teen.

"So Mr. Weir, your grandmother tells me that this fine gentleman over here saved your life yesterday night," a man known as Cal Hockley asked, his brooding black eyes looking at the both of them as he cut into a piece of ham.

"You heard correctly Mr. Hockley, I was just trying to admire the construction of this fine ship that Mr. Andrews has divulged us with when I slipped and fell off the side. If it had not been for Ethan here, I would have surely gone over the edge and into the Atlantic," Benny said, smiling at Ethan who just blushed as a few people began to clap for him.

"Well I do say, that makes you a hero Mr. Morgan. How old are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking," Cal asked, continuing to chew on his piece of ham as everyone else dined on their exquisite food.

"Well, I'll be turning seventeen in two days actually." Ethan said, watching as Cal nodded his head before returning to his food and silverware.

"Well then, happy early birthday Mr. Morgan!" Molly said from across the table as she raised her glass to him and smiled at the young teen.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown," Ethan said, not noticing how Evelyn rolled her eyes before drinking a sip of wine as she continued eating.

Moments Later

Soon everyone had finished their breakfast as the captain of the ship excused himself and went back to his duties before everyone else dispersed to their own accord.

"Well grandmother, if you don't mind I am going to go enjoy some of the fresh air. I'll meet up with you later," Benny said, turning to walk off before his grandmother could protest any further, Ethan at his side. They walked out of the dining hall and onto the port side deck as warm sunlight basked down onto them. Ethan smiled as the Atlantic breeze ruffled his silk clothing, creating small waves in the fabric as the wind picked up in intensity.

"So Mr. Morgan, tell me. Where shall we go and enjoy this lovely summers day?" Benny said, walking like a posh businessman which caused Ethan to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I hear this boat has a pool deck, but I've nothing to wear to such a event," Ethan said, looking up at Benny who began to smile and think to himself.

"I know how to fix that problem, come with me to my suite. I'm sure I've got a pair of swimming attire that will fit you," Benny said as he took Ethan's hand and ran down the wooden port side as they laughed together, passing people who just gave them odd looks.

Later By the Pool

"These are kind of loose around the waist, but they will do," Ethan said as he walked out of the dressing room and showed off the trunks that Benny had lent him.

"Great, last one in is a rotten egg!" Benny hollered out as he got a head start and raced to the pool, jumping in shortly before Ethan.

They both resurfaced and watched as other swimmers shot them glares, water dripping from the walls as they blushed and swam to the side of the pool.

"So what's up with your grandmother?" Ethan asked, noticing how Benny's face fell slightly before perking back up again.

"She's...just...well...I don't know really. She thinks there is something going on between us...romantically," Benny whispered the last part as Ethan began to blush madly and looked away.

"Why on earth would she think that?" Ethan asked, feeling his insides grew warm and his stomach began to flutter.

"She said I looked at you a certain way yesterday night and she saw it in my eyes. I...I don't know what I feel honestly. But there's something about you, that's different than anyone I've ever met. I don't mean to freak you out or anything!" Benny muttered quickly, trying to ease the possible tension as Ethan stared at his worried green eyes.

"No..you didn't freak me out at all. Honestly Benny...I kinda feel the same. I can't pinpoint what it is, but something about you makes me feel warm inside. I was awake for a good portion of last night just worrying on what I was going to wear to the breakfast this morning," Ethan joked, watching as Benny smiled back at him and chuckled slightly. Ethan readjusted the straps of his bathing suit on his shoulders as he kicked his legs a bit more to keep from sinking.

"I wish I could say the same...my night went a bit..._differently_," Benny said, looking away sadly as Ethan swam a bit closer and watched as Benny wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"Benny..what happen?" Ethan asked, growing a bit more weary as Benny turned to look at him again yet this time his face was filled with sorrow and longing.

"When my grandmother and I got back to the room, she excused our staff and then went on a rampaging rant about how wrong I was and that it was vile and disgusting and that I'd burn in hell. Then she...she slapped the hell out of my face and went to bed. I was left crying for the majority of the night," Benny said truthfully, watching as Ethan reached up and gripped onto his shoulder.

"Benny, she can't be doing that to you. Did you say something back?" Ethan asked, watching as Benny shook his head no. "Hmm, how about tonight you bunk with me? My top bunk is open and my roommates are almost never there. We could play cards until we fell asleep or something," Ethan suggested, studying Benny's face for any sign of doubt.

"What would I tell my grandma?" Benny asked, thinking about the idea as the both of them swam to the other side of the pool and back.

"Slip out after she has retired to bed, meet me at the clock again and I'll lead you down to my room. Then you can wake up in time for you to get back before she notices your gone. Simple as that!" Ethan said, feeling smart for coming up with a brilliant plan. Benny smiled at him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it's a date? I..I mean-" Benny began before Ethan pressed his soft fingers to his lips.

"Quit blabbering and lets enjoy the pool, shall we?" Ethan said as Benny blushed at the form of touch before smiling and diving underwater and swimming down the side of the marble pool.

**Please review! I've got a lot more to come, and your reviews keep me going! Oh, and if anyone's wondering, bathing suits for men back then generally started at the thigh and came up to the stomach if it wasn't a complete one piece, which yes, men wore those back then. Just in case y'all were trying to think of what they looked like in the pool. **


	4. Irish Jig & A Drunken Slumber

**I've got some great reviews to this! Please keep them going! Enjoy this new update.**

Benny threw his small satchel over his shoulder as he tip toed through the suite room and opened the door carefully. He slipped out without a sound and smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor and made his way to the grand stair case. After any minutes of traversing the ships maze like interior, he finally came to it and saw Ethan standing by the clock, tracing his fingers over the intricate woodwork. Benny snuck up behind Ethan as he held back a giggle and then wrapped his hands around Ethan's eyes.

"Guess who?" Benny asked, sneaking his around the side as Ethan blushed and smiled to himself.

"Let me guess, Sir Talks a Lot?" Ethan said, making Benny playfully punch him before Ethan went into a small fit of giggles. He looked around the ship and made sure no one he knew was watching them before letting Ethan take his hand and lead him towards the lower class rooms. As they descended down into the lower rooms of the ships Benny could hear the beating of drums and music being played.

"I thought I'd treat you to a true party!" Ethan said as he opened a door to a hallway and began running down it, the music getting louder as lower class citizens stood outside a room and clapped. Benny smiled to himself as Ethan led him into a room with a smoky haze, people clinking their beer jugs together as women and men danced around in circles. He began to giggle as Ethan dragged him to the dance floor, he was thankful he was wearing simple clothing instead of his usual dress clothes. They finally made their way to the dance floor before Ethan took Benny's hands and made him join in on the dancing.

"Oh my God Ethan! I can't!" Benny muttered, a blush creeping onto his face as he looked at everyone letting loose and dancing with one another.

"Nonsense, if you can dance with royalty you can dance with us. Or are you afraid?" Ethan teased, making Benny blush even harder as he glared at the smaller one.

"Don't be absurd, I am certainly not afraid of a little thing such as dancing!" Benny said before he handed a woman clapping on the side his satchel before leading Ethan to the center of the dance floor once more.

He took Ethan's hand as he began to tap his feet against the floor in rapid succession with the beat of the music before he twirled Ethan across the floor and began to clap his hands. He joined arms with another woman as she giggled at the both of them before he began to gracefully bounce on his feet like the other people in the room before he twirled and spun around. He could see Ethan cheering him on from the side as other members of the party began to clap as well. Benny felt himself beginning to laugh as well as he continued to spin in a circle before he lost his balance and fell into Ethan's arms, falling into a storm of laughter together. He stood up as Ethan handed him a shot of alcohol, in which Benny downed in a second.

"Oh God, what is in this stuff?" Benny said coughing as he downed another one. He watched as Ethan laughed and handed him more.

"It's beer made from barely, it's good but it's strong!" Ethan hollered over the noise of the crowd as Benny drank his fifth shot. He could feel a dizziness coming over his body before he threw down his glass and dragged Ethan to the floor once more and grabbed onto his hands. He twirled the both around as they spun in a circle and laughed together. Soon everyone had intertwined their arms with theirs as they all moved in circular line and tapped their feet in drunken glee. He could feel the beer taking effect as he giggled for no reason until Ethan and him broke away from the crowd. He decided he would do something daring as he stood atop a table and offered Ethan his hand.

"May I have this dance good sir?" Benny asked, his voice slightly slurred as Ethan smiled up at him and took his hand. Benny helped him up before the music picked up a faster rhythm and the two began to bounce around to the sound of beating drums and violins. Soon everything felt like it was going by in a blur as Benny bent over and picked up another shot and drank it back.

"Oi! What do ya think your doing lad?!" came a older mans voice as he brought Ethan and Benny down from the table.

"I'm partying like a Irish lad!" Benny said, smiling to himself as Ethan stepped forward and confronted the man.

"He's just having a wee bit of fun!" Ethan said, trying to find the right words in his drunken state as the man shoved him backwards.

"Hey there! Easy now! I'll make ya deal, if I can stand point on my toes for ten seconds you leave us alone and get us two more shots!" Benny said, stepping in between Ethan and the older gentleman who studied him for a bit before agreeing.

"Hold these Ethan," Benny said, taking off his penny loafers as he held them over to Ethan and cleared a spot among the people. He could feel the suspense in the air as Ethan stood idly by and watched him in both wonder and awe as Benny slowly but surely began to stand up before completely standing point. He held the position as agony crossed his facial features as the crowd began to count down, all cheering him on as they clapped and the band picked up the pace. Benny bit his lower lip in pain before they crowd erupted with the number ten and he collapsed forward as he laughed.

"Bloody hell!" the man said as Benny looked up at him and outstretched his hand, smiling as the man put two more shots in it and walked off irritated.

"Here, have one more!" Benny said laughing as the crowd went back to dancing and singing with one another before he and Ethan downed another shot of barely beer.

"I think I've had too much Ethan, can we go now?" Benny asked, feeling a sense of nausea overcome his senses before Ethan ran back over to woman he had handed his satchel to earlier and got it back. Ethan helped him out of the room and down a few more corridors and hallways before they eventually came to a hallway lined with cabin doors. Ethan helped him into a particular cabin door before closing it behind the both of them. Benny looked around and only saw two sets of bunk beds and a sink with a mirror.

"This is your room?" Benny asked, having not seen how the lower class have lived before hand.

"Yea, the bunk bed on the right is mine. I hope you don't mind sharing a bunk. I could sleep on the floor if ya want me to?" Ethan asked as Benny collapsed onto the bed in a drunken dizziness before he burst into more giggles.

"I don't mind Ethan, I won't make you sleep on the floor. Can you hand me my satchel?" Benny asked as he sat up and reached out his quivering hand before Ethan placed the strap in it. Benny took the satchel and tried popping open the button keeping it closed for a few minutes before finally succeeding. He took out a simple white shirt as he tried to stand and take his current one off before stumbling to the side, being caught by Ethan.

"Do you need help?" Ethan hesitantly asked as Benny nodded his head and let Ethan slip his fingers under the fabric before lifting the shirt over his arms and head. Ethan could feel a deep blush overcome his cheeks as he looked down at Benny's flat chest and stomach. He didn't have much of a tan, but his skin looked soft to the touch and warm. He dropped the old shirt into the satchel as he took the new one and unfolded it before he suddenly felt Benny grab onto his shoulders and bring him close. He looked up startled into two emerald isle eyes as they stared back into his.

"Your blushing Mr. Morgan, whatever for?" Benny said seductively as Ethan felt his breath on his neck as Benny leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Ethan couldn't say anything as his throat suddenly wanted to close up and become dry as he fought for words. Ethan turned to where the bed was behind him before Benny pushed him forward and hovered over his body, his chest glistening in the light of the room. Ethan looked away in surprise before he felt Benny's soft fingers take hold of his chin and make him look back at him. That's when Benny's mouth lunged forward and stole a kiss from Ethan's lips. Ethan felt his whole body become paralyzed as the air in his lungs became suddenly stuck. Benny was kissing him forcefully but yet with a soft passion behind it as he moved his lips against Ethan's. That's when Ethan felt his lips moving with Benny's as the two laid there in bed, passionately making out before Benny licked the entrance to Ethan's mouth. Ethan willingly opened it as Benny let his tongue travel inward as it tried to lick and caress everything it could before they separated for air finally. Ethan just laid there gasping for air as Benny hovered over him and smiled down at him.

"Your lips taste like peaches...I like peaches," Benny said as he fell to the side laughing once more, turning his head to look at Ethan's brown eyes. "I like you Ethan...you make my heart do things it hasn't done before!" Benny exclaimed as he reached over and pulled Ethan close to him before nuzzling his head into the crook of Ethan's neck and laughed.

"You make my heart do things I've never felt either Benny," Ethan said, bringing his hand up to rest on top of Benny's cheek before drawing his fingers across the soft skin.

"I'm tired, let's retire for the night and we can hopefully sneak away to do something tomorrow!" Benny said, still drunk as he sat up and pulled back the cover of the bed before crawling in and letting Ethan crawl in next to him. They found themselves laying back to back at first before Ethan finally turned over on his other side and cradled Benny close to him. He could only hope that his room mates would be too drunk to notice or say anything when they came back, if they ever did. Ethan closed his eyes and let a deep beer induced slumber take over him as he drifted off to dreams with Benny in his arms.

**Here we are at the end of this story! Please review for me!**


End file.
